Hunted by Silver
by Grymmm
Summary: Rhydian had been living without Maddy for over six months now when a man in silver came hunting him. Will Rhydian get caught or will he escape to the wild. Maddian is included. Please r and r.
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV

Shadows moved through the woods in the night. A faint glimmer of silver trailed through the treetops a few feet behind. Slowly the shadows came to a clearing rushing out of the woods into the light of a full moon. Two large grey wolves sprinted through the clearing visible now due to the moon light. The shine of silver stopped at the edge of tthe woods. Click. One of the large grey wolves falls dead with a silver bolt sticking through its throat. The silver glimmer dropped down into the clearing revealing a man dressed in a black leather trench coat with a silver mask on. The remaining wolf turned to fight him. It lunged at him, but was deftly dodged and then stabbed in the gut with a silver knife. The man in silver bent down and finished the wolf off. He then pulled out a list and crossed something off "next off Stoneybridge" he murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian's POV

School was absolutely miserable without Maddy. Time seemed to move so slowly that every minute seemed an eternity. Tom and Shannon tried their best to cheer me up, but I just couldn't get over Maddy. I was a depressed mess who was as likely to get into a fight as I was to break down crying. At first Jimmie and the rest of the class tormented me constantly, but after about a month of taking their crap and breaking Jimmie's jaw, they quit. I've lived without her for almost six months now, and I don't know how much more I can stand without her. Mr. Jeffries even has been going easy on me. School finally ended for today, and I ran off as fast as I can. I didn't stop running for hours. I passed the field where Maddy left, our tree and the stream where she had told me about how I was normal. I kept running and running weeping as I went. I've been running every day trying to move on, but Shannon told me that running did the opposite. I eventualy stopped at my foster parents house. I walked in and was immediately yelled at again about how I can't just run away from here every time I think about Maddy. I stomped off to my room angrily, slamming the door on my way in, and then punching through the drywall. My parents would make me plaster the wall though most of it has already been plastered once or twice. This was fairly routine by now. I fell onto my bed and cried my self to sleep.

...

Shannon's POV

Me and Tom went to Bernies after school. We ate hamburgers and talked

"I can't bare to see Rhydian like this. There has to be something we can do to help him." I said.

"Not unless you know where Maddy is." Tom replied.

"Alright well how about we do something to get his mind off her?" I asked.

"Movie night?" Tom responded reading my mind.

"Yeah sounds good. Let's have it this Friday." I agreed knowing that Thursday was the full moon. Tom and I finished eating and I left for home.

...

Rhydian's POV

I woke up early again and leapt out of my room. I sprinted off not stopping until it was time for school. I was the last one into homeroom or, so I thought as called roll, but about halfway through a new guy walked into class. He looked kind of nerdy with glasses and a tacky sweater. "Sorry I'm late; I got lost. My name is Connor." He said.

"All right Connor go sit by Rhydian. Rhydian you're going to be showing Connor around the school after this class." Mr. Jeffries said.

"Do I have to?" I moan.

"Yes Rhydian you have to."

The bell rang soon and I went to give Connor a tour of the school. He seemed nerdy, but nice. He was oddly curious about the woods around school when I showed him around outside. Once I was done we headed to chemistry. We sat by Shannon and were doing our work until Jimmie made some comment about the Beast. Connor looked up and started asking about the Beast. He got directed to Shannon and began asking her about it. She tried to discourage him from it to no avail. We lost him during the rest of school. Once school was out I started running again.

...

Connor's POV

I had went to visit Dr. Whitewood the day before I went to school to find out anything she knows about the werewolves in the area. She told me about the Smiths and how Maddy's friends were in on it. I decided to stay around to look for any of the beasts before hunting the Smiths down. I then went and hid my hunting gear in the woods by the school before going to sleep in an old camper I found in the woods. The next day I went to school dressed as some Poindexter and looked for signs of werewolves. Rhydian, Tom and Shannon definitely knew something was all I learned that day. The next couple of days I spent listening to gossip and trying to gain more information, but by Thursday I was convinced Rhydian was a werewolf. He was hyper during a full moon, he loved a known werewolf and he runs through the woods at breakneck speeds.

The hunt tonight is going to be fun I thought as school ended and I went to get my gear. Some kid named Lliam saw me and rushed over to see what I was doing. I told him about me being a werewolf hunter since I knew he thought of himself as one or at least he had according to other students who constantly tormented him about it. I asked him if he wanted to join my hunt and he very hesitantly agreed to. I handed him a spare crossbow, three silver bolts, a silver knife and a silver mask.

Lliam hid in the brush while I climbed a large tree. We waited a few hours until dark before we began hunting for wolves. About an hour in I heard a wolf howl...

The hunt had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all, sorry for not posting this sooner. Will post next chapter after a couple of reviews or when I get bored.**

Rhydian's POV

I snuck out of my room and transformed somewhere in the woods. I hated working out without Maddy, it seemed unnatural. I howled once before lying down in no mood to enjoy myself, but a few moments later I saw something. I saw a glimpse of silver coming towards me on the ground. Click a bolt flew by hitting a tree to the left of me. I started sprinting off then not knowing where I was going. Another bolt flew by from the silver glimpse. I kept running for what felt like miles until I left the woods and headed towards a large abandoned barn. There I turned with my back to the barn and growled at the silver thing. It moved out of the woods into the clearing so I could see it better. It was a man in a silver mask. He pointed a crossbow at me and shot missing by only an inch. I lunged tackling him and then clawed him half to death before he could beg m to stop. It was Lliam! Click. A bolt flew from the top of a tree sinking deep into my chest. A man's clad in a silver mask and a black trench coat leapt down ready to kill me. As he approached I backed into a corner knocking a gas can over and accidentally knocking an old camp stove over. The man approached pulling out a silver knife planning to kill me up lose. As he stepped into the gas I bolted out turning the camp stove on. Everything went up in flames igniting the man and one of my hind paws on fire. As I fled I knew I couldn't stay, so I decided to run/ limp to the wild pack. The man in silver screamed "I'll kill you Rhydian Morris! No one escapes me! You hear me! No one!" What kind of man is he? His mask had burned onto his face and he was covered in third degree burns, and yet he was threatening me?

...

Maddy's POV

It had been over six months now since I had said goodbye to my friends and Rhydian. Every day I woke up weeping and feeling absolutely powerful, then I'd hunt for a few hours before quitting and going to hang out with Jana. I was horrid to hang out with, so most of the pack except Jana, my parents, Ceri and Brynn stayed away from me. Geri and Brynn had found out by eavesdropping on me and Jana, but they were oddly supportive. I went hunting today and was in wolf form when I smelled something familiar... no not something someone. I kept sniffing for a little bit before realising it was Rhydian. I rushed towards him, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. He was in wolf form currently with a large crossbow bolt sticking out of his chest. He looked half starved and didn't seem to have slept in almost a week. I howled loudly to tell the pack I need help before changing back into human form to try and help Rhydian. He dropped to the ground finally passing out after a little over a week of running. Jana and a few other members of her pack came to help. We picked him up and carried him to the pack healers to get the crossbow bolt out of his chest. Ceri and Brynn came to keep an eye with him, so we all stayed there watching and hoping he'd be alright. The healers managed to remove the bolt though Rhydian caught a fever. About twelve hours after the bolt was removed he woke up still half mad from the fever ranting things like "Maddy run! Silver kills!" I didn't know what he was talking about, but it sounded like it was important to him. The healers came back to administer some sort of drug to put him back to sleep. I sat beside him the rest of the night waiting for him to wake up, but by the next morning I had fallen asleep resting my head on his chest.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! And doing something besides poetry. Sorry it's short.**

Connor's POV

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that blasted Rhydian Morris if it's the last thing I do." I ranted as I marched after that no good mutt Rhydian Morris. My face burned and coated In my once beautiful silver mask, now a layer of rehardened silver that made me look like some kind of monster, and the rest of my body coated in burns. You'll pay Rhydian Morris. You'll lay I thought to myself as I followed him for days on end only stopping once in a while to mask my scent and or refind Rhydian's trail.

3rd person POV

Stalking through night and day after his prey, the horribly maimed Connor only trailed behind Rhydian by a few days by the time Rhydian arrived at Jana's pack. His hair hung in thin wisps around his head, his clothes turned to nothing but blackened tattered rags, but worse was his skin; burned to the bone in areas and at least blackened to the color of char by the fire. Yet out of what remained of him his face was by far the worst for the silver mask he once proudly wore as he symbol of his profession had melted onto his face covering chunks of it while leaving parts that you could see straight to the bone through. His mind had shattered just as his body had. Gone was reason, and kindness, now all that was left was hatred. Connor had died and in his place a monster was born.


End file.
